Transdermal drug dosage forms or devices are known in the art, and typically are provided via a patch that is adhesively attached to the skin by a user to cause an active therapeutic agent or agonist, often a narcotic opiate agonist or other analgesic, to diffuse from the patch through the skin for absorption into the bloodstream. The agonist then travels in the bloodstream to various areas of the body of the patient or user for alleviating pain or other adverse symptoms. In the case of opiate agonists, the main site of action is the central nervous system to relieve pain. An ever present problem with such transdermal drug delivery systems is that addicts and/or recreational drug users have developed methods for extracting the narcotic opiate from the transdermal drug delivery patch or device in order to orally or through injection deliver all of the narcotic opiate agonist into the body at the same time for obtaining a narcotic “high.” Many attempts have been made to design transdermal drug delivery systems, such as transdermal patches, to counter or avoid such abuse. Extensive research is being pursued to accomplish this result.